jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Himespetchi/Jewelpet series analysis
I am going to review each Jewelpet anime, except for the original one, because I have only seen the first episode of it. I have seen most of Tinkle, Sunshine, Kira Deco, Happiness, and Lady Jewelpet though, as well as several episodes of Magical Change. There might be spoilers in this, so be warned! Jewelpet Tinkle This series is probably the most popular; it is indeed excellent! It has the most beautiful art style/animation of them all as well as nice background music and great characters. It can be funny but it doesn't rely too heavily on comedy, which is the mistake a few other Jewelpet series make. It's emotional without being too dark and I think it can appeal to both young and older Jewelpet fans. I wish the Jewelpets interacted with eachother more without their humans partners but oh well. The individual episode plots are good and the overall plot is great as well. The series ended on a wonderful note in a beautiful yet tear-jerking episode, and it was amazing to see all the loveable human characters with unique personalities getting farther on the road to accomplish their dreams. Jewelpet Sunshine A series that is very comedy-oriented, perhaps a little too much. It's not a bad thing but I wish there were more episodes that ended on an emotional note. It is nonetheless very amusing and I like the not-so-friendly bonds between the humans and the Jewelpets, like Ruby and Kanon's rivalry, and Jasper being a slob in Mikage's room. XD This series is notably bold in terms of suggestive stuff, and the second-to-last episode was terribly dark and characters literally died one after the other. There are plenty of great episodes in this series and I like how there is equal or more focus on the Jewelpets than the humans. The finale was wonderful and it was beautiful to see everyone's dreams come true. This series, though erratic, had good characters and likeable episodes topped off with two epic final episodes. Jewelpet Kira Deco Nice series with great characters and fairly decent plots! It's another weird series that sometimes tries too hard to be funny but I love the episodes in this series a lot. I will say now that I despise the whole deal with Coal disgusing himself as a girl and wearing huge fake boobs, it kinda ruins the show for me, but other than that it's cute and has plenty of great character interactions. I am not too fond of some of the villain choices... why do Kohaku and Tour have to be so mean? ;A; This series could use more emotion but it's nonetheless cute and funny; I love Midori's resentment towards his brother. I love the Jewelpet focus and it would probably be one of my favorite series if it weren't for the creepy perverted stuff, and I wish Kiichi was a bit of a better character than the stereotypical fat food-lover. All the other characters are awesome though. Jewelpet Happiness Hmm...can I just say how much I dislike the animation? The art style is okay except the male humans look lame. Chiari looks cute, but the animation overuses silly facial expressions so that we do not often see the Jewelpets' actual eyes. And the live-action boar image used in episode 11 made me want to face palm, and how come the unimportant humans are just ridiculously simplified blue figures? And that cool dude wearing shades who is almost always in the same pose... But other than that I like the series concept of working in a cafe, and I love how most of the Jewelpets get at least one episode in the spotlight (as in an episode about them getting cursed by the Red Moon). It's yet another series that tries too hard to be funny and needs more emotion but I like the characterization of the Jewelpet characters and it's an enjoyable series to watch. I tend to prefer the later episodes though. Lady Jewelpet MY FAVORITE! It has the best overall plot, the best background music, and awesome characters as well as being so emotional. It could be too intense for younger Jewelpet fans though. I like seeing how each lady carries out the tasks, and the plot is so suspenseful and depressing near the end! I wish more Jewelpet characters got focus and I think it focuses way too much on the human characters than on the Jewelpets themselves. But oh well, the series is just so amazing with a satisfying ending! I admit this series made me cry more than once but I think there were a little too many sacrifices near the end, making each individual sacrifice less meaningful since there were so many. XD I think the saddest thing is Lady Lecter's death, especially considering she had the chance to live again but chose not to. This series has the most maturity and romance, can be too dark but it is still beautiful. Jewelpet Magical Change Interesting concept but a bad casting choice in my opinion. We have Ruby, Labra, Luna, Larimar, and Luea. That makes THREE main rabbits and THREE-AND-A-HALF (since Luea's black and white) white Jewelpets. I think there needs to be more variety... it feels wrong without Sapphire and Garnet is mains but Larimar is nice, I don't really like Luna in this series though becase she's not that great and she looks better without glasses. I wish they had picked someone besides Luna, any non-rabbit character 'cause TOO MANY RABBITS. XD Well the art style is decent enough but Airi Kirara's brother is hideous unless he does not have his glasses and Laura looks so weird. The episodes I saw were all notably dull except for the episode about Larimar's tail, which I loved, but I do hope the series takes a turn for the better. This series has a lot of potential but it loses a lot of appeal because of its uninteresting characters. And there we have it! If anyone knows where to watch the original Jewelpet, let me know. o3o Category:Blog posts